Where Do Angels Fall From?
by casbeccawho
Summary: There are many Myths,stories and such about what angels are-or more what they use to be.In Oct 2012 a lighting bolt ruptured in the sky and rumbles of thunder followed.As this happened something bright fell from the sky.In Texas a huge crator was found the next morning. But no rock from was found to account for this.2years before a young girl died under suspicious circumstances...


Chapter 1

A.N-Hey guys hope you like the new story :D It'sding well so far on IG, so I thought I would share it here with you all also :) 

disclaimer-No, I do not own supernatural

* * *

_October 12__th__, 2010 Emma's POV_

"Mom don't talk rubbish-I can take care of myself!" Like anyone's mom, mines cared too much sometimes. I had been planning to go out tonight with my friends, but during the past few weeks four kids had gone missing. "The world is a dangerous place. Read the papers girl! It's not safe!" My mom shook the paper in her hand to elaborate her point. With a long sigh I answered her, "I will be fine, ok mom-safety in numbers. Check. Do I have my phone fully charged? I do. I will be back by 8pm, no later, I promise. Trust me?"

"Ok." Said my mom with a defeatist attitude, "but not a second later!" After giving my mom a kiss on the cheek, I headed out of the house to meet my friends. At 6:30pm we went to a local gig-rock concert-that people we knew would be performing at. That finished at around 7:30pm, giving me just enough time to get home by 8pm. "See you tomorrow Emma!" Shouted my friend Clare, waving goodbye as we parted ways, "see you bro!" I said waving back. I only wish now I had walked with her for a little longer...

I got on the bus that was bare to the bone inside apart from a hooded man sitting up in the back corner of the bus. 'He look's a dogey character' I thought to myself, feeling for my phone in my pocket, just to be sure it was nearby-not that I would need it. I sat down on a cold damp seat at the very front of the bus and made one more cautious look at the hooded figure before turning back round. I switched on my I-pod, put in my head phones and listened to 'iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. A few minutes on, the lights on the bus flickered violently as the bus halted. Then I felt something, someone breathing down my neck. The man from the back of the bus was now sitting behind me-too close for comfort!"Can I help you creep?!" I said standing up out of the damp, cold bus seat. He also stood up, leaving only inches of space between us. "Anyone told you, how beautiful you are?" As he spoke the smell of whisky almost made me cough. "Stay away!" I said, feeling very much in danger. "Now that's rude!" Shouted the man as I turned my back to him, "hey-hey!" He then grabbed my arm tight and tried to pull me around to face him. I pulled and pulled against him trying to get away "let me go!" I yelled. Eventually he let go, but as he did I lost my footing, and as I fell to the ground I hit the side of my head off one of the metal safety bars on the bus. That was all I could remember. Until I heard his voice...

I woke up, inside the bus where I was moments ago, sprawled out on the floor. The drunken hooded figure hovered over a body, but I couldn't see who it was as the face of the body was turned away from me and draped in long dark brown hair. The driver looked in his rear view mirror then proceeded to see what had happened. "What the hell have you done?!" He shouted, not even noticing me as I stood up. "She-she..." Slurred the drunk, "he pushed me!" I shouted trying to get the bus drivers attention. But he never heard me, never responded. I soon found out why. The bus driver went down on one knee next to the still body on the floor. Carefully, he brushed the hair from the face and turned the head round into my direction to check for a pulse. Emotion of sickness ran through my body as the empty dull eyes looking back at with the mouth shaped like an '0' as if she was screaming silently, was in fact me.

I was dead. Why me? I have everything to live for, well, more like had to live for..."Is she dead?" Questioned the drunk, showing some sense for the very first time. "Yes..." Answered the bus driver faintly. "Well don't just stand there-help me!" I screamed even though I knew they couldn't hear. "She fell..." said the drunk, "How?" asked the bus driver, closing my eye lids over. "You halted the bus-she lost her footing and hit her head on the safety bar. You killed her!"

"NO-_**YOU**_ DID!" The driver never heard me speak the truth, and instead believed every word that drunk told him. "I-I can't go to jail!"

"Who said you have to? Dump and bury the body...I won't tell anyone." Said the drunk with a disturbing grin. I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing unfold. How could someone do such a cruel thing!? I shut my eyes trying to convince myself 'it's just a dream...it's just a dream' A firm tap to my left shoulder woke me out of my trance. I jumped as I seen two men standing behind me. One all dressed in black, and smallish in height. The other had a long trench coat, blue tie and dark hair.

* * *

**A.N**-So what did you think? :D Probably should have said at top of page that my IG name is supernatural_baby (just so you guys know) Love to hear what you guys think about by stuff so please review, in only takes a few minutes ;) Thanks for reading!

_casbeccawho_


End file.
